Blue eco
Blue eco is one of the six types of eco in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, and one of the four colored-eco components that make up light eco. Blue eco contains the energy of motion; and is a hyperactive kinetic energy, able to be invoked into machines and humans through electric discharge, and can be channeled by some human bodies, namely Jak. The sage of blue eco is the Blue Sage. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' Blue eco was the second most common of the eco-pick up types found throughout The Precursor Legacy. It was used to activate Precursor technology lain dormant for years, namely launchers, floating transportation platforms, Precursor doors, bridges both during the Klaww boss fight and in Forbidden Jungle to gain access to the Forbidden Temple. Blue eco artifacts always carried a thick lightning emblem on the device. For launchers and platforms there was a faint blue emblem that would glow when activated, and on bridges and doors there were clear blue emblems on the sides or top of the artifact. Blue eco was also used in man-made machinery, including the light towers in Forbidden Jungle as well as the Blue Sage's levitation machine in Rock Village. Blue eco could be found in the form of a floating cluster and flowing from eco vents. In either case, blue eco was used to give a temporary speed boost, making Jak run quicker, bust boxes from the inside, automatically attract collectibles, or with the A-Grav Zoomer, to drive a little faster for a limited amount of time unless the momentum gained from the boost was maintained. Blue eco was also used in specific missions including "Open the Precursor door", "Unblock the eco beam", "Find the blue vent switch", "Use blue eco to reach power cell", "Raise the chamber", and more among others. ''Jak II'', Jak 3 During Jak II and Jak 3, blue eco was used in the Morph Gun's blue mod, which specialized in heavy machine-gun-style weaponry. The blue mod (namely the Vulcan Fury) had an exceptional rate-of-fire, though was weaker compared to the other weapons. Other blue mod weapons such as the Arc Wielder simply dispensed a large beam of blue eco, electrocuting whatever it was sent through. Blue eco was also used as the presumed power source for the JET-Board in both Jak II and Jak 3. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' During Jak X: Combat Racing, blue eco came in the form of capsule-shaped turbo pickups which provided the vehicle with a much-enhanced speed boost. Each capsule would increase the blue eco gauge, and while holding the boost button would release a turbo, slowly emptying the blue eco reservoir. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, blue eco was used similarly for the Gunstaff in the blue mod. It was also used in various eco skills and powers such as eco reflexes and eco teleport. Characteristics Blue eco resembles a bustling cluster of blue lightning. When in contact with something, that object becomes kinetically charged and hyperactive, vibrating up and down, bustling similar to the natural form of blue eco, or moving exceptionally fast. References Category:Eco